


snowball fight!

by Saphirelight



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, First snowfall, Fluff, Smut, Snowball Fight, Some Cuteness, did I mention smut?, happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirelight/pseuds/Saphirelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What possible reason could Lexa have to drag Clarke out of bed early in the morning? </p><p>“Lexa,” I breathed into her ear “I think I’m ready now.” </p><p>What is she ready for? Bet you cant guess *winks*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was the soft light coming through the material of my tent, the second thing I noticed was a stoic brunette woman standing off to the right side of me her hand still resting on my shoulder, where she had gently shaken me awake.

 

“Lexa?” I mumble before I turn my face into the pillow, trying to shield my eyes from the light filtering in through the material of the tent.

 

“Clarke, wake up.” She whispers back to me, gently shaking my shoulder.

 

“Why so early?” I whine, turning my head so I could take in the insanely beautiful woman standing beside my bed clad in her usual Commander gear, her face was free of war paint and she looked so young without it, her hair was already up in braids and her wavy brown locks curled together, framing her face and neck as they flowed over her shoulders. Honestly it was too early to be alive and this woman looked ready for a runway shoot.

 

Lexa’s only response was to step away from me and pick up my jacket from the back of the chair near the desk and throw it at my face. Grumbling I sat up and stuffed my arms into the sleaves glancing over Lexa who was smiling softly while watching me struggle into my jacket, I felt my breath catch in my chest at the sight of her smiling. It wasn’t often Lexa relaxed enough to allow one to sneak through to the surface, I realised I was staring but i couldnt bring myself to care, moments like this were rare and I wanted to remember it perfectly so I could draw it later. Her brilliant green eyes met mine and for a moment we just looked at each other, when suddenly she cleared her throat and picked up my boots and dropped them beside my bed before muttering something about meeting me outside before stepping outside the tent.

 

I rushed to put my boots on lacing them up, thinking about how far we had come since Mount Weather, it had taken a few months to build back the trust that had been lost that day but once I had come to realise Lexa had to make the decision that was best for her people and to be honest I would have made exactly the same choice had our positions been reversed. Shaking myself out of my musing I  stood up for a quick stretch before walking towards the tent entrance, before stepping through it rubbing my eyes in response to the blinding light as I groaned “Lexa why on earth did you get me up so—wow.”   

 

the rest of my sentence as forgotten as i absorbed the beautiful sight before me, everything was covered in a layer of pure white. it was everywhere, covering the tents and the trees i looked down at my boots and shuffled back and fourth cautiously listening to the slight crunch sound I found my boots making. I looked over at Lexa who was watching my reaction, i noticed her face was carefully neutral but her emerald eyes shinned bright with amusement. I bent down and scooped up some of the white, it was cold in my hands and felt soft but firm at the same time I found myself fascinated as it began to melt slightly because of the warmth coming from my hands. “Lexa, Lexa is this… is this snow?” I asked excitedly looking up at her.

 

She was smiling again and I couldn’t help feeling torn trying to figure out what was more beautiful, her or the white scenery around us. “Yes Clarke, this is snow. The first fall of the season.” She answered, not taking her eyes from mine.

 

“This is beautiful,” I say in awe looking around at the world around us before coming to rest on the amazing woman in front of me “everything is so beautiful.” I don't care if it sounds corny but I wasn’t just talking about the scenery.

 

A tinge of red filled Lexa’s cheeks before I heard a yell, looking up towards the source of the sound I could see Octavia shaking the back of her shirt about wildly in an effort to get out a lump of snow Raven had apparently shoved down there. Raven, after retreating a safe distance was standing crouched over laughing at Octavia as she was jumping around trying to get the snow out of her shirt, suddenly Octavia stopped and shot Raven a glare before quickly stooping down and throwing a lump of snow right at Raven’s face, needless to say Raven was no longer laughing but gaping in surprise.

 

In the time span of about twenty seconds Raven snapped out of her surprise, a massive grin on her face before announcing “Oh it’s on.” And stooped to pick up a lump of snow packing it hard in her hands before chucking it at Octavia and watching as it landed solidly in her chest, it took mere moments for it to turn into a full scale war. Soon there were snow balls flying everywhere as each of the girls flung chunks of snow at one another, a stray snowball thrown by Octavia flew through the air missing raven and soundly struck Lexa in the shoulder, leaving a small patch of white on the commanders armour.

 

Octavia looked mortified once she realised what she had done, obviously expecting to be tied to a tree and experience death by a thousand cuts for hitting her Heda with a snowball. What she did not expect was for her Heda to swiftly bend down to collect some snow and hurl on back at Octavia with the force and aim of someone who has been throwing spears for as long as she could stand.

 

The force of the snowball hitting Octavia square in the chest caused her to step back and let out a small grunt, smiling Octavia picked up another chunk of snow and threw it at Bellamy who had just stepped out of his tent, after that everything quickly turned into chaos of flying snow as everyone got in on the snow ball fight grounders and sky people alike.

 

Apparently everyone was free game as no one seemed to be on teams and snowballs were flying around striking anyone who stood still long enough to be a target. i was busy watching everyone else so I missed it as Lexa stooped to pick up a lump of snow and formed it into a ball before turning to face me, I didn't realise what was happening until i saw her throwing it in my direction, suddenly i felt the impact of it landing with a thud on shoulder. Grinning at this new playful side of Lexa, I scooped up my own pile of snow before retreating behind a tree, using it as protection as I started to fling my own clumps of snow at Lexa and spectacularly missing her.

 

After about half an hour of snowball war I finally succeeded in hitting Lexa with a snowball, I didn’t just successfully hit her with a snow ball, I successfully hit her in the face with a snowball. I watched in awe and slight terror as the snow exploded around her face. Lexa looked momentarily shocked before her face split into a huge smile and she started running in my direction realising Lexa was coming for me I let out a small squeak before turning on my heel and running through the trees, Lexa was hot on my tail. I never expected to be able to actually outrun Lexa but I defiantly wasn’t just going to stand there and let the other girl reach me without even trying to escape, laughing I glanced back at Lexa who still had a huge smile on her face as she chased me through the trees.

 

I only managed to dodge one more tree before Lexa launched at me, arms circling around my waist as she tackled me to the ground. Landing on the ground with a soft thud in the snow I had less than a second to gather my baring’s before Lexa quickly rolled me onto my back before swinging her leg over my hips and straddling me she quickly grasped a large handful of snow before promptly leaning forward and rubbing it in my face. I helplessly swatted at Lexa’s hands trying to protect my face from the onslaught of snow while laughing and struggling to get out from under Lexa which made little to no difference as the snow was still being relentlessly rubbed into my face.

 

After some wriggling I managed to dislodge Lexa and flip us over so I was now on top, my body resting in between the other girl’s legs I used my arms to hold Lexa’s hands above her head to prevent any further assault from lumps of snow as i caught my breath.

 

Honestly it was hard to tell who was more surprised by the change in position but this surprise didn’t last very long as I quickly became aware of how closely our bodies were pressed together as i lay on top of her i was also very aware of the heat from Lexa’s centre against mine. Swallowing hard i looked at Lexa too see hooded eyes looking up at me as she breathed heavily, somehow I very much doubted it had anything to do with the running we were just doing.

 

Lexa made no attempt to free herself from my grasp as she looked up at me for a moment before her eyes flicked down to my lips. I couldn’t have stopped the impulse that surged through my body even if I wanted too, and without really thinking I lowered my head to gently press my lips to Lexa’s. The first thing I noticed was how warm and soft Lexa’s lips were. The second thing I noticed was how wonderful and right this felt. The third thing I noticed was that I was kissing the Commander of the twelve clans without any actual permission.

 

Quickly I pulled away from Lexa and went to get off the Commander before a hand on the back of my neck caused me to pause and look back down at the woman below me, looking into deep green eyes I seen a spark flash there, I didn’t get long to process much more before I felt the hand on my neck gently pull me down to her it wasn't long before I felt lips press against my own. I couldn’t stop the smile that came to my face when I realised that Lexa was kissing me back, quickly and efficiently I adjusted my position so I was now straddling the woman below me, tangeling my hands in long brunette locks, gently playing with the braids I found there as I kissed her.

 

Lexa raised her hands to rest on my hips as she gently nibbled at my bottom lip seeking entrance which I immediately granted, moaning softly at the feeling of Lexa gently exploring my mouth with her tongue, and only breaking apart when my lungs were screaming for much needed air.

 

“Lexa,” I breathed into her ear “I think I’m ready now.” I whispered as I gently bit into her ear before soothing it with a small lick then pulling back to look at her. 

 

The woman below me visibly swallowed and took in a shuddering breath before composing herself and asking “Are you sure Clarke?” So quietly and so gently that I would have missed it if I hadn’t been inches away from the woman below me.

 

 “Yes.” I breathed as my heart tried to beat its way out of my chest, slowly I rose to my feet and held out my hand to the woman lying in the snow “but let’s go somewhere a little warmer then here.”  I said with a crooked smile.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has the fun stuff *winks*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read and review!

Lexa reached up and took hold of the offered hand, rising to her feet she gave me a smouldering look before pinning me to the nearest tree and kissing me hard, effectively taking away my breath and any chance at coherent thought before suddenly moving away. Taking hold of my hand she began leading me through the trees, as we came to the edge of camp and Lexa sped up slightly as she lead us to her tent holding the entrance open for me before following inside.

 

The moment Lexa stepped inside the tent I pressed myself up against her, kissing her with passion before the flap of the tent had even finished closing behind her. Hands were everywhere and I could feel tension building in my lower abdomen, as I slid my hands up her arms and shoulders to eventually tangle once more in her long brown hair, using the newfound leverage to deepen the kiss.

 

My hands didn’t stay there long as the kiss grew more heated they slid down to the belts at Lexa’s waist to fight with the many clasps there before Lexa lowed her hands to help my efforts, after what felt like an eternity of struggle we finally managed to unclasp the belts.

 

Once they were undone I roughly pushed the long overcoat off Lexa’s shoulders and faintly noticed the noise it made as it fell to the ground at our feet. Lexa was left standing in her tight black pants and a navy blue tank top that showed off her well-muscled arms and tattoo, the vision before me practically had me drooling.

 

Lexa closed the distance between us and re initiated the kiss. Slower this time but with just as much desire behind it as the rough one we shared moments before, she slowly ran her hands along my lower back, playing with the hem of my shirt before she slowly slipped her hands underneath it running her hands and nails along my back on the way up and gently dragging her nails along my back on the way down. This motion cause me to bite down on my lip and whimper slightly as I pushed myself closer to her, desperate to feel more.

 

After a few moments of that splendid kiss I stepped back and took off my shirt in one fluid movement before I slowly lowered my arms and dropped it on the floor, the look Lexa gave me could only be described as deep seeded lust. Her eyes raked my now exposed upper body sensing her desire I slowly slid my hands down my stomach coming to a stop at my jeans, i ran my hands along the hem before the came to a rest at the button they lay there for a moment before moving to undo the button and zipper. Slowly i began sliding my pants down my legs keeping eye contact the whole time, steeping out of them i moved towards Lexa who’s pupils were now blown wide as she hungrily look at me clad only in my undergarments.

 

I stepped forward and reached out taking hold of Lexa’s top and took it off slowly running my hands softly along her sides as I lifted the top along her sides and above her head, noticing how her eyes fluttered shut and a soft sigh escaped her lips at the soft touch. Once I had freed Lexa from the offending object I kissed her softly on her lips, then her jaw and finally her neck, gently nipping and sucking along the pulse point as my hands reached between our bodies to unloop the belt at her waist.

 

Nimble fingers undoing the button of her pants before slipping my hands between the pants and the skin I desperately wanted to see more of. I gently removed the pants sliding them down, licking and sucking along perfectly sculpted legs as they were revealed to me.

 

Reaching her ankles I carefully helped her to step out of the pants before I rose up softly running my hands along the sides of her body from ankles to shoulders, smiling i took her hand and lead her to the pile of furs in the back of the tent.

 

Once we reached the bed unsure where to go from here, up until now Lexa had let me set the pace but this was an area i had little knowledge of. As if sensing my uncertainty about where to go from here she gently nudged me towards the bed, once the back on my knees hit the bed I sat down and looked up in awe at the beautiful woman in front of me. My eyes travelled up her seemingly endless legs that met small black shorts just below a view of well-defined abs, my eyes continued their upward decent grazing over her chest binding,- which in that moment I found incredibly annoying- rising up the slope of her elegant neck before coming to a stop when my eyes met forest green.

 

After allowing me to take in the very tantalising view of her body Lexa climbed on top of me straddling my hips as she peppered my face with kisses before leaning down to firmly take my lips in hers, I gently pulled on her lower lip taking it between my teeth and licking along it, which brought forth a beautiful sound from Lexa’s throat, a sound I definitely wanted to hear again.

 

Her hands gently cupped my face and tangled in my hair as I reached  up i started unravelling the chest binding as quickly as I could, once the binding fell away I wasted no time in gently running my thumb along her nipple, both of us breathing in sharply as it pebble beneath my touch.

 

I pulled my mouth away from hers and lent forward to her chest kissing along her chest before lowering my mouth to the valley of her breasts, kissing everywhere but the nipple itself, I wanted her to ask for it.

 

After long moments of running my hands along her back and getting as close to her nipples with my mouth as possible without actually touching them before moving away I heard her softly growl “Clarke, stop teasing me.”

 

Smiling I suddenly took the nipple in my mouth holding it in between my teeth and flicking it with my tongue. I felt the hands in my hair tighten as they tried to pull me impossibly closer, and small noises were escaping Lexa’s mouth as I released the abused nipple and moved over the other one doing my best to lavish equal attention across the beautiful woman’s chest.

 

I didn’t miss it when she began to gently rock against me, grinding her covered centre along my stomach in an attempt to find my friction in the place she needed most. After a few moments of this I heard her whimper “Please Clarke.”

 

“Please what Heda?” I answer back playfully knowing full well what it was she wanted from me.

 

A quiet moan escaped Lexa as the sound of me using her title in this moment reached her ears, “Please Clarke, I need more.” She whimpered once more before continuing “I need you inside me.”

 

Hearing her beg like that drove any thoughts I had of making her wait longer away from my mind and I took her nipple in my mouth again as I slowly lowered my hand to slide under her shorts letting my hand cup her centre feeling the moisture there I gently swiped my finger along her folds releasing her nipple and moaning into her chest when I felt exactly how wet she was.

 

 Slowly I entered her with one finger giving her time to adjust to the new intrusion, I watched in awe as she threw her head back moaning as she rocked into my hand causing my finger to sink all the way inside her. The feeling of her tight warm walls around my finger had me rocking my hips with her as I gently clawed my nails along her back, bringing slight pain to the pleasure which caused her to once again moan my name and buck her hips forward.

 

“Another,” she whispered as she lowered her head to nip at my neck and suck on my ear.

 

I drew my finger out before adding a second and pushing back in slowly but firmly, remembering what i had liked during my lonely nights in my cell I carefully turned my hand to I could bend my fingers against the sweet spot I knew I would find on her front wall. I rubbed that spot drawing my fingers out sightly before pushing back in, meeting the timing of her thrusts as she ground against me.

 

It wasn’t long before her movements and breathing became erratic, she began muttering “don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Into my ear as I could feel her walls beginning to flutter around my fingers as her moaning got louder and her words became almost incoherent I began to only catch things like ‘Clarke’ and ‘don’t stop’.

 

I leant towards her ear and whispered “Cum for me Lexa.” Before soundly biting the pulse point on her neck, apparently this was the last thing Lexa needed to send her tumbling over the edge. I felt her walls clamp down hard around me and her body tense up before she let out a loud moan and tumbled over the edge, her rocking had stopped but I kept my hand moving, helping her to ride out her orgasm and doing my best to prolong it for her.

 

When her orgasm finally subsided she dropped her head to my shoulder, hands still tangled in my hair as she caught her breath. I slowly pulled my fingers out of her causing her to shudder slightly and lean back to look at me, I met her eyes as I brought my fingers to my mouth and her eyes widened slightly and a moan escaped her lips as I slip them into my mouth enjoying her sweet and tangy flavour.

 

Suddenly Lexa surged forward kissing me hard, I felt our teeth clink as tongues collided, she moaned into my mouth at the taste of herself on my lips and by now I was shaking with need, she placed one more kiss on my lips before she climbed out of my lap and lifted me swiftly removing my underwear and lowering me back to the bed so I was now resting on my knees further down the bed with my back towards her.

 

Quickly she removed her own underwear before laying her back on the bed and sliding her head between my thighs her eyes meeting mine as she slowly turned her head to place a loving kiss on my thigh. I swallowed, hard at the sight before me. I felt my breathing increase as I realised what she was about to do, reaching forward I used my hands to brace myself on the head of the bed as she brought her mouth to my centre snaking her hands around my thighs as she gently blew over my clit.

 

This caused me to moan quietly before her tongue darted out to swipe along my folds she pulled back and moaned out “Clarke, you taste so good.” Her voice so much huskier then I ever remember hearing it before today.

 

She resumed her previous position but this time went at me in earnest as she licked and sucked at my clit, swirling her tongue around the nub before drawing it into her mouth and flicking it with her tongue it didn’t take long before I was rocking my hips in time with her tongue and moaning loudly, dimly I was aware it was mid-morning and people could probably hear me, but right now I couldn’t bring myself to care.

 

Suddenly Lexa drew her tongue away from my clit and replaced it with her hand before readjusting herself so she could push her tongue into my entrance, “oh god.” I whimpered as she began to pump her tongue in and out somehow managing to put pressure in exactly the place I needed it with each inward push, I could feel my stomach tightening as I neared my peak.

 

“Lexa,” I moaned out “Lexa baby, I’m so close, I’m gonna…” at the sound of my words Lexa sped up her ministrations, both with her hand and her tongue then my orgasm hit me, causing me to throw my head back and cry out her name.

 

But Lexa didn’t stop, just as I was coming down from my first orgasm she pushed me into a second more intense one and its only when I lowered my hand to stop hers that she pulled away placing one last kiss on my centre before sliding out from under me and taking me in her arms.

 

I lay there with my head on her chest as I slowly caught my breath while she drew mindless circles on the small of my back with her hand, “that’s was, so much better than I ever imagined it could be.” I said as I lifted my head to place a gentle kiss on Lexa’s jaw.

 

“It’s not often the real thing is better than the fantasy.” Lexa said in way of agreement before pulling a fur over us to keep the warmth.

 

“Ai hod yu in.” I mutter sleepily into Lexa’s shoulder.

 

“I love you too Clarke.” She said as she placed a soft kiss on my head, causing me to smile as I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this, please read and review.  
> This is unbeatered and written over the course of one night so please let me know if there are any obvious problems.


End file.
